Dawson's Creek #1
by Paul333
Summary: Joey/Pacey The kids go on a trip.


Senior Trip(Dawson's Creek #1)  
by Paul Fisher  
  
"I can't believe we actually are going on a trip to the Bahamas for our senior trip"Joey   
Potter said to the group as they drove up to a port in Miami, Florida. "Whoa look at that  
boat"Pacey Joey's boyfriend and maybe he hoped lover said staring at the cruise boat  
waiting for the Capeside teens. It was a humongous black liner with silver smoke stacks  
and supposedly over 30 rooms for relaxing during their 2 week cruise through the  
Bahamas and the Florida Keys. "Yeah we're gonna have an awesome time"the go-  
getter and sometimes a little nerdy girl Andy said grabbing her black suitcase off of the   
truck and all most falling because of the weight. "Give me that " Jack, her brother and  
now out of the closeter, said handing her a lighter bag. "This should be better than   
sitting around Capeside"Jen the ex-bimbo and now turned better by her time spent with  
her over-religious grandmother. " Well I can and I'm happy to get away from that town  
for a while"Dawson the movie obsessed ex-boyfriend of Joey said looking at the huge  
boat."Dawson honey you kids have a good time" Gale, also Dawson's mother said  
goodbye  
being the one who had driven the to the port. "Bye mom and Bye Mrs. Leary" was   
heard by all the teens."Goodbye" Gale said getting in their 1998 Ford Explorer and   
driving away. "Well let's go" Jen said. "We're gonna have fun " Pacey said quickly   
kissing Joey and grabbing his and her bags. "All aboard" the captain shouted. Suddenly  
they heard loud music followed by a screeching of tires. They all turned around to see  
a Red Porshce drive up and brake hard to a stop. The door opened and out stepped Dru  
Valentine. "Don't worry I'm here " Dru said grabbing his 5 bags. "Oh boy this is gonna   
be fun" Jen said sarcastically. "Let's just go" the other said walking aboard the huge ship  
"There's 30 rooms and 100 kids" Joey said grumpily to Pacey. "Don't worry about it"   
Pacey said. "Don't worry since my father owns shares of this shipping company , I have  
2 rooms for 2 beds each and one for 3." Dru said to the small group of friends. "Me and   
Pacey will share with Dawson" Joey piped up. Shocked Pacey looked at her.She gave   
him a not now look. "As fun as that would be I'd rather not be with the two of you  
making out all the time so I'll share with Jen."Dawson said still a little hurt that Joey   
chose Pacey over him. "Fine with me" Jen said and the two of them walked away down  
the ship's halls. "And me and Andy should share one of the two bedded rooms also"   
said pushing Andy ahead. "Uh I guess I'll be baby-sitting you lovebirds"Dru said   
walking ahead. "This is just great we go on a trip together and we have to share a room  
with the most annoying and obnoxious person in school." Pacey grumbled. "Look I   
want this trip to be a good one so please no fighting on the boat" Joey said pleadingly  
looking into Pacey's eyes. "Promise me Pacey" Joey Potter said. "I promise". Pacey  
mumbled and then dropped Joey's bag beside her and went on.  
  
  
***Interlude***  
  
"I just hope they have a good time" Gale said as she drove down the highway towards   
the bed and breakfast her and Mitch, her husband, where supposed to meet secretly for  
a weekend. She thought of the amazing time she was gonna have when she heard the   
screeching of tires and the jolt that she felt from her right side. "My baby" she screamed   
as there was a scratching of metal.  
  
***End Interlude***  
  
"This amazing Jack" Andy said as she looked around the room on the boat she would  
be sleeping in during the trip. It was twice the size of her room at home. The curtains  
were a luxurious green as was the carpet. There were two humongous beds with   
flowered bedspreads. There was a refrigerator,microwave,stove,even a little kitchen   
and sink. The bathroom was half the size of the bedroom and just as nice. "Whoa I   
can't believe the boat is so cool " Andy said setting her bag down . She looked around   
the bathroom and smiled. "Andy you are kidding me right" Jack said walking in carrying   
a red and blue Jansport backpack. "You brought schoolwork on your senior trip" Jack  
said shocked. "Well I didn't want to fall behind" Andy whined. "Look Andy please   
listen to me" Jack said grabbing her shoulders and spinning her around "Promise me that  
you will have fun". "I don't know" Andy said. Jack glared at her. "Alright I promise"   
Andy promised. "Okay then he said grabbing the closet door,pulling it open,chunking   
the backpack in the wooden grey door, and slamming it shut. "Now we have to go to   
Dawson's room later." he said exiting the bathroom.  
  
"You're right it is pretty big" Dawson said entering his and Jen's bedroom. " I am so  
happy to be going on this trip" Jen said dropping her bags and falling backwards onto   
the bed. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it" Dawson Leary said walking over to  
the door and pulled it open. "Hello" he said to the girl that was standing there. "Hey"   
the girl said standing there. She had pigtails and big red glasses. "Yes" Dawson said  
staring at the girl as she stood there. She smacked her gum and stuck out her hand and   
said " Hey my name is Anne". "Hello Anne would you like to come in?" Dawson said  
shaking her hand and then opening the door all the way. "Sure dude" she said walking   
forward and tripping on her own feet. "Aah" she said as she fell towards the ground   
until Dawson caught her. "Hey uhh" she said staring dreamily into his eyes. "My name   
is Dawson, are you okay?" he asked setting her upright. 


End file.
